


The beginner's guide

by Penstrokes



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: I think I remember why I stopped role playing smut, I would like to apologize to Davey Wreden for using his game title, M/M, baby's first smut fic, for the title of a smut fic, honestly really tiring to finish, it was just really fitting, this isn't based on on a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: As a result of Einstein's death, Churchill implements a new rule for each member of the super science friends. A DNA sample, for cloning purposes. For the women, a simple blood sample will do. The men on the other hand have a different sample to provide.Tesla hates the idea, but he's in between a rock and a hard place if he doesn't. Freud drops by to meet his new team member...and to give him a crash course in exploring his own body.





	1. A lesson in cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting antsy and wanted to post but hadn't finished yet so have it in 2 parts

Nikola Tesla stared at the little cup in a mix of agony and frustration. This was insane, unsanitary and to some degree  degrading. To him, after all.

 

Tesla had long held that such activities were detrimental to one's progress in the pursuit of science. Could one really dedicate themselves to science to the fullest extent if they indulged in their...more primal urges?

  
He glared at the cup, not wanting to think of what Churchill was asking them to do.   
After Einstein had died, the original, he'd become more insistent on collecting genetic samples from each of them in case something happened. Why he’d insisted on... _ this  _ instead of something more conventional like blood was beyond him. 

 

It was unfortunately a requirement given to them.

 

Either cooperate or be kicked from the team. 

  
"You saving that for later?" Came a German accent from just outside his room.    
Tesla looked up to see a smug Freud leaning against his door. He could just make out his smirk from beneath both mustache and beard.

  
"What-what are you doing here?" Tesla snapped, startled. He already disliked being walked in on, this situation was just the icing on the cake. 

  
"Oh, I'm just getting a chance to know the rest of the team." He purred   
"Can't you pick a better time for that?" Tesla unintentionally gave off an annoyed spark.

 

Freud shrugged casually, unbothered by the flustered scientist. It was almost as if he lived off of it. 

"So, are you having performance issues or saving it for tonight?" Freud inquired once more, playfully.   
"I can't pretend that I'm 'alright' with it." Tesla admitted, scrunching his face in disgust.   
"Oh there's no reason to be ashamed of your own sexual appetite in the name of science. I should know,  I finished already."

 

Nikola balked at the man's blatant declaration of the deed.   
"You seem inexperienced. Perhaps I can help you there." Freud waltz into his room, closing the door behind him.

“You don't know that, besides, what if I don't want your help?" Tesla hissed, crossing his legs, as if it could fend off the sex driven man.

Most people would have finished by now. You, on the other hand. Have more faith, you should know, that when it comes to sex, there’s no one better equipped to deal with these issues than I."   
Nikola's eyes grew wide at the implication. "Are you saying you asked the others if they-?"

 

"Oh I already knew that they  finished. It's such a simple task, one so deeply aligned to our basic day to day functions. That's why I had to ask when I walked by and saw your cup, empty."   
"And you just, you just decided to come in offer advice?!" Tesla asked, his voice getting higher and louder.

"There's no shame in asking for help. It is my specialty after all. I'd hate to lose a member of the team so soon. We haven't even fought side by side yet." Freud was uncomfortably closer now. His face only inches away from Tesla's own

Tesla hadn't really thought of what he was going to do if he got kicked from the team. He supposed he could go back and try to make a living off of his inventions once more. It hadn't been the most lucrative but he'd been free and he'd fully owned his work. Unlike when he worked under Edison.

  
The invitation to the Super Science Friends had been apprehensive at first, unsure of what it entailed, what he was meant to do 'fighting nazis'.   
It had, if nothing else, offered him a way out, a way up.   
He would be valued and respected if only for his scientific and engineering skill.

 

Nikola could be stubborn at times, headstrong. At times it'd backfired on him and he'd recovered with varying success. There had been times when he’d bounced back better than before and from others he was still trying to recover from. Did he really want to discover where this road would lead him if he refused?   
Was his desire to survive and thrive stronger than his dislike of touching himself...down there?   
Was it enough to force him to accept ' _ assistance _ '?

 

"When you say you’re willing to  _ help _ , what does that entail?” Tesla asked cautiously.    
The look on Freud's face when he asked almost made him want to take those words back, to snatch them out of the air and out of the psychologists’ head.

  
"So you're admitting you need expertise then? That I can work with. Isn't it easier when you admit it?" Freud  asked sitting down, pulling up a chair.   
"I want to know what you mean by ;help’, first." Tesla, found himself leaning backwards to give himself more room.

 

Freud took his hands, pulling him closer towards him. Instinctively, Tesla started to pull away.   
"You need to stop fighting me on this." Freud instructed, his voice firm but coy.

  
"Don't tell me you were thinking this wasn't going to involve contact. That's just not how it works."

 

Tesla reluctantly stopped trying to squirm away, still tense.

  
"Now that's more like it. You have to work with me. Tesla was it?" Freud asked, sliding one hand against the taller man's thigh.

  
Tensing once again, Tesla almost pulled back again. It took every ounce of willpower not to slap him as that hand drifted higher up, dangerously close to his crotch.   
  


"Please stop fighting me. The more you resist, the longer we'll be here." Freud chastised, pulling Tesla closer to him once again.

  
Taking the free hand that wasn't feeling up Nikola's leg, he held his chin, forcing him to look directly at him.   
Tesla frowned, confused.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to avoid thinking about the hand currently caressing his inner thigh.

 

"Oh, I was just admiring how clear and bright your eyes are." Freud commented. There was a warm sensation in his pelvic region that was starting to grow. Whether it was from the closeness of his hand, slowly exploring that area that it was firmly attached to or from the compliment, Tesla didn’t know.

  
"Wha-" He started to question the sudden comment.

  
"You ask so many questions." Freud murmured as he cut off the other man with a kiss.

  
It was heavy but not forceful. Their mustaches- Freud's more impressive facial hair overwhelmed Tesla's own twin mustaches.   
Wide eyed and shocked, Nikola felt his lungs empty.

  
"Stop questioning with your head and follow with your body."

 

Finally having a chance to breathe, Tesla managed to sputter out a shocked, confused.

'You kissed me!"

  
It was also then that he realized that they were both a lot more splayed out on his bed than before. With his lower back was pressed up against the mattress, head now  occasionally bumping the wall if he leaned back too far.   
Freud had managed to spread his legs farther than before.It was even warmer than it had been before, in fact, he could have sworn he felt a certain body part of his twitch ever so slightly. A faint tingling sensation could be felt between his legs.

  
"Kissing is a normal part of the act, you see. I wouldn't be surprised that someone like yourself would be so unaware of the finer points." Freud mused playfully, as his upper hand began to pick at Nikola’s shirt and suit.

 

Was his breathing always this tight or was it just because of the closeness of the situation? 

 

“I’d like to point out how unsanitary it is.” Tesla argued, shifting to avoid the continual head bumping. 

 

“Ah but where is the intimacy if the act if there is not some...unsanitary exchanges?” Freud questioned. His hand was moving closer to his balls now, fingers exploring the junction between his leg and his thigh. Just close enough for the occasional light brushing of his nether regions. Each encounter brought a light hitch to Nikola’s breathing. 

 

Freud began to pull away, leaving a confused Tesla still sprawled on the bed. 

 

“Where are you going?” He asked, trying to push himself up again.

 

“Well, we could do it with a more ‘mechanical’ method if you’d really prefer. I find it takes away from the act, strips it down to it’s core actions. Tsk Tsk Tsk, a shame, really.” Freud pointed out, teasing the engineer. “Then again, I’ve heard you’ve never fancied anyone in your life. Must be lonely, or perhaps your preferences lie elsewhere?” He suggested.

 

“I’m perfectly happy without a woman in my life.” Tesla argued, rushing to defend his life choices from a man who, like the rest could not understand the beauty that was dedicating oneself entirely to science and his work.

 

“Churchill’s told me when he found you, it was in, well, less than desirable conditions. Are you sure you’re happy?” Freud asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I have pigeon, I’ll be fine. I was fine before and-”

 

“Ah, do we need to do some role playing? Should I embody your beloved Pigeon? Or perhaps you’d rather go back to your  _ hotel room _ ?” Freud pressed forward, withdrawing his hand. Giving Tesla a stern look, he studied him, as if he could find something in those blue eyes glaring back indignantly. 

 

“You will not disgrace Pigeon like that.” Tesla snapped, it’d been subtle at first but now that the action was gone, he was left with a new found craving for the hand to return, to stroke him gently. A fragment of his mind wandered, envisioning how he longed for Freud’s hands to play with him, to lovingly stroke his balls, to give them a tender squeeze. Not too hard but just enough to send a warm, electric feeling through his body. 

 

He wanted it. He did not need, not yet. The fact that he wanted it was enough to drive a wedge between his annoyance at Freud and his growing desire for him. 

 

Freud stood up, that hand of his drawing farther away! With a disappointed look Freud fixed his jacket. “Well, it looks like we cannot proceed with our little lesson. You won’t let me utilize my skills and you seem resistant to learning. I can only hope you learn this lesson on your own before the deadline. Well, good luck... _ Nikola _ .” 

 

No.

He couldn’t leave.

He couldn’t do it on his own. A sense of dread came over him as he tried to even emulated what little Freud had shown him. 

 

“Did you just call me by my  _ first _ name? I hardly know you.” He called after Freud, getting up. Had the fabric of his pants always felt so alive? The feel of the cloth, the way it brushed against his genitals now sent a spark into his gut. An itch his body was craving to scratch. 

 

“Well, we did just share a rather intimate moment, did we not?” Freud replied, answering his question with another question. A smug smirk was beginning to spread across his face, as if he’d planned it from the start. His back was pressed against Tesla’s door, hand  _ not _ on the knob. He waited expectantly. 

 

Nikola didn’t claim to know what he was up to, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had. Tension hung in the air, the unsaid plea, the offer waited. Seconds crawled by the the sensation was starting to retreat.

 

He needed it, without Freud there was no way he could accomplish the task. It was so simple to everyone else but for him it was insurmountable. 

 

“I’m….sorry. I need your expertise. I can’t do it on my own. I’ve never tried. My whole life, I’ve been chasing after one thing, knowledge. I don’t think I could do it, so I’m asking.” Tesla’s word fell out awkwardly and jumbled. It was hard enough to admit that it’d be easier, doable even with Freud taking the lead. He was still disgusted by the nature of the task but if speed was the key, if  _ he _ was the answer, he’d be a fool not to take it. 

 

How ridiculous that his entire future lay in the hands-or rather, that one particular hand- of another man. 

 

Satisfied, Freud stepped away from the door.

 

“Good, it seems like you’ve managed to pick up on something fundamental. Without cooperation, there is no progress. Lay back down on your bed and make yourself a little more comfortable.” 

 


	2. Like a fine tuned instrument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost 4 months to the day since I last updated this. Not very long cause there's only so many ways to write a handjob

Freud’s eyes wandered over Tesla’s waiting body spread out upon the bed. The man was reluctant, inexperienced.

 

Repressed.

 

It was his duty to help him free himself from such constraints he had thrust upon himself. It was his job as the team therapist after all to help his team members come to terms with their problems and ensure their functioning on missions go smoothly. That he would do, even if he had to take the matters into his own hands.

 

Literally.

 

His hands wandered down Tesla’s still clothed chest, letting the feel of his fingers brush over the other man’s body through the cloth. If a simple brush and light fingering of his nether regions was enough to make him beg, then it was only responsible of him to not overwhelm him by touching him directly. How would the man learn that embracing his sexuality, his libido instead of pushing it down in favor of his work would set him free instead of holding him back.

 

“You’re so tense, you need to relax. How can you do your best when you’re so...on edge?” He purred, as he made his way down to Nikola’s crotch. He let his fingers drift over the middle of Nikola’s pants, where some of his most vital organs lay. Freud could feel Nikola’s dick twitching slightly beneath with each light stroke.

 

Nikola’s breathing grew increasingly uneven and hasty as his hands worked their magic. It would be too easy, too vanilla for him to just continue petting him through his pants. Freud could think of half a dozen more exciting ways to spice this up, to blow the engineer’s mind and load.

 

For now, it would be baby steps. Hopefully, there would be progress and perhaps even seeing him again in his private quarters.

 

Freud reached for some lotion to act as a lube. It wouldn’t leave a good impression on Tesla if he gave his first boner a friction burn.

 

“You’re doing so good, Nikola, I think you’re ready for the next step in your treatment.” Freud undid Tesla’s pants, revealing a rather cutesy pair of boxers with tiny thunderbolts on them.

 

“Very interesting. I see you take your work with you everywhere. It’s not good for you, let me help you with that.” Freud commented slyly as he removed Tesla’s underwear, further freeing his growing erection.

 

There was some excitement to Freud in these early stages, between being at ‘rest’ and being aroused. He took Tesla’s neglected hand and treated with love and attention as he stroked and tugged with varying amounts of tightness and looseness, a familiar rhythm. Tesla lay on his back, gasping heavily as if he couldn’t breathe, fingers twitching and clutching at the bed sheets, uncertain of what to do.

 

His other hand caressed his balls, turning them over in his fingers. He ran his thumb over each one lovingly and slowly, drawing out the sensation longer. The throbbing grew stronger and healthier as Freud continued, inserting some of his own personal tricks and shortcuts. Tesla was starting to thrust into his hand almost on cue, no doubt as a way to get more of that god sent path to europhea that was both sex and orgasim.

 

Freud had to hold back his giddiness as Tesla’s moaning became jumbled and slurred words in a language Freud couldn’t decipher. His mother tongue most likely as Freud himself was apt to do if he had to guess. It couldn’t be much longer now until the job was finished, there was something bittersweet about knowing how soon this endeavor would end when it hadn’t even begun.

 

* * *

  


Tesla’s mind was a hot mess and so was his body. Every touch, every stroke and squeeze was enough to disrupt each unfinished thought with a successor who would soon follow suit of going unfinished. His clothes had become too hot, too bothersome to keep on, fingers clawing at his now stuffy clothes with each wave of heat.

 

He needed more, he needed to follow that elusive touch that only Freud seemed to be able to bring. How was it that he knew what his body craved better than himself?  His hips seemed to thrust on their own in pursuit of this feeling, already crying for their attention the moment his hands pulled away. Every inch of his penis demanded attention and yet it was not possible.

 

He need this. He need this so much more than he knew he did.

 

He needed Freud to show him the way.

 

His usually well thought out words had regressed from their college educated train of thoughts to cries out to god, of begging and other dirty words that would never have passed his lips. As the frenzy in him grew, he was acutely aware of Freud reaching for the long forgotten cup. His body was reaching a crescendo in the orchestra of body movements and seductive encouragement.

 

Any minute now.

 

Every little movement dragged him closer to the edge, to the release he both craved and wished would never come. He’d never known his body was capable of feelings, such intensity that he regretted that it would leave him.

 

Alas, all things must come to an end and so did he, with a forceful thrust. A deep, guttural groan that he would not have known could come from him had he been more aware. The hot sticky cum shot out of him like an engine firing for the first time. Intense relief replaced the frenzied craving just seconds before. Rarely had Nikola felt such deep relaxation, as if someone had ripped the batteries from him and simply let him lie there.

* * *

  


Freud watched with great satisfaction as the hot, sticky liquid came from Tesla. A job well done for both of them. Doing him one last favor, he cleaned up both the spent man and the cup, labeling and sealing off for him.

 

“You could say I’m a very effective at what I do best. Wouldn’t you agree?” Freud couldn’t help but smile to himself all the while.

 

“Churchill’s requested that everyone make regular sessions with me in the future. This won’t be the last time we’ll be seeing each other in private.” He informed the half nude Tesla with a cheery, upbeat tune.

 

“This doesn’t have to be the last time we see each other like this. My door is always open.” He told Tesla with a knowing wink before he left the man to himself.


End file.
